


Dean the Fanboy

by lita



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was amused by the steps Dean was willing to take to make sure his favorite show stayed on air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean the Fanboy

"Sam, have you called ABC?"

"Yes, I've left 10 messages since you asked 2 hours ago."

"Have you sent them an email?"

"Yes! I don't think ABC would appreciate me sending them multiple emails."

"Have you liked it on Facebook, followed its Twitter account, and responded to their posts regularly?"

Sam gave his elder brother an exasperated sigh. "Yes to all of them! Why don't you do it yourself?"

"What makes you think I didn't? I just want to make sure it won't get cancelled."

"I didn't know you liked Agent Carter _that_ _much_."

"Shows with kickass women. Enough said."

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
